Hybrid
by Kriwil
Summary: Ch 5 : pemberitahuan,kawan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid**

**Dislaimer © HunHan milik shipper. Orangnya ya milik dirinya sendiri,dzong!**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Rating : M**

**a/n : author lagi pingin publish cerita ini. Sebenernya ini cerita buat main-main. Tapi,author dapat wangsit entah darimana yang menjadikan author ngebet pingin publish salah satu hasil karya author ini.**

**10 cm-nya nanti dulu. Gak berani update gara-gara ada lemonnya.**

**Warning! BOYxBOY! YAOI! LAKIxLAKI!**

**Untuk chapter ini belum ada lemon. Maklum,masih prolog.**

**NGGAK SUKA? COBA NIKMATIN AJA,KELEEESS! #plak!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah mengetik. Sang pria paruh baya itu beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Kakinya membawanya kesebuah tangga yang menghubungkan tempat pria itu berada menuju sebuah ruang bawah tanah.

Sang pria yang diketahui bernama Lee Sooman sekarang berada didepan sebuah pintu besi. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepintu itu. Sebuah pendeteksi muncul begitu Sooman mendekat. Sooman meletakkan jarinya dialat pendeteksi itu. Setelah sang alat pendeteksi mengenali sidik jari Sooman,muncul sebuah layar. Sooman mendekatkan matanya kelayar tersebut.

**PIIP**

Suara piip muncul dan pintu besi itupun terbuka. Sooman kembali berjalan dan memasuki pintu tersebut.

Dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat berbagai macam komputer,beberapa tabung reaksi,dan hal-hal yang menandakan bahwa lelaki paruh baya tersebut adalah seorang profesor yang saat ini tengah melakukan penelitian.

Sooman berjalan kesebuah pintu baja. Sooman mengetikkan beberapa digit angka pada sebuah komputer yang berada didekat pintu baja tersebut.

**PIIP**

Bunyi yang sama pada saat pintu masuk ruangan bawah tanah tersebut terdengar. Pintu baja itu mulai bergeser terbuka.

Sebuah ruangan serba putih terpampang setelah pintu itu terbuka. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja dimana seorang pria terbaring. Wajahnya tampak damai.

Sooman mendekati pria yang tertidur diatas meja tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik.

" Dengan ini... aku akan menjadikanmu melihat dunia lagi "

Sooman berkata sambil memandangi alat suntik tersebut. Sang pria paruh baya mendekatkan jarum suntik itu pada sebuah alat infus yang terhubung pada tangan sang pria yang tengah terlelap.

Sooman mencabut alat suntik tersebut dari alat infus. Ia memandangi sang pria yang tengah tertidur. Sooman menunggu pergerakan dari sang pria yang terlena dalam tidurnya.

Jari jemari pria yang tertidur itu mulai bergerak dengan lemah. Perlahan,mata itu mulai terbuka. Setelah mata itu terbuka penuh,pria yang tadi tertidur mulai mengerjabkan matanya. Menampakkan sebuah iris mata sewarna hazel gelap yang jika sepintas terlihat seperti iris sekelam malam.

Sooman tersenyum melihat pergerakan sang pria yang saat ini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri ruangan berwarna putih ini. Sooman mendekatkan tangannya ke kepala bersurai coklat itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya membuat perhatian sang pria berparas rupawan itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sooman.

Sooman mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jas yang dipakainya. Sebuah kalung. Lee Sooman memakaikan kalung itu keleher si pria yang saat ini memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Tidak mengenal pria tua dihadapannya.

" Aku sudah sangat lama menantikanmu " kata Lee Sooman setelah memakaikan kalung itu keleher sang pria rupawan.

" Selamat datang kembali kedunia ini...

Luhan "

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Yo! Kriwil membawakan sebuah ff baru. Tenang,tenang! 10 cm akan update habis lebaran.

SELAMAT PUASA. HATI-HATI IMAN TERGODA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hybrid**

**Disclaimer © HunHan milik shipper.**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Rating : T dulu. Ntar M,kok!**

**Summary : Seorang ilmuwan membuat sebuah penemuan yang menggegerkan dunia. Sang hybrid telah terlahir kembali kedunia ini.**

**a/n : author kayanya update tiap minggu sekali deh kalo hybrid. Soalnya rating T jadi author merasa aman-aman sajaaaa...**

**Warning! BOYXBOY! COWOKXCOWOK!**

**NGGAK SUKA? SILAHKAN ANDA MENCOBA UNTUK MENIKMATINYA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desember XXXX**

Disebuah jalanan bersalju yang tampak lenggang seorang pria berjalan terseok-seok sembari memegangi kakinya. Ia hanya memakai sebuah kaos tipis yang tak mampu melindunginya dari cuaca dingin. Celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan nampak berwarna sedikit merah karena darah.

Pria itu adalah Xi Luhan. Salah seorang anggota intel yang ditugaskan mengejar seorang buronan kelas kakap.

Tapi,sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepada Luhan. Saat ia akan menangkap buronan itu, sang buronan malah menyekap seorang gadis cilik dan menembak kaki kanan Luhan. Apalagi ternyata sang buronan mendapatkan bantuan dari anggota satu geng-nya. Sekarang,malah Luhan yang harus dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok penjahat yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Luhan terus berjalan terseok-seok. Kakinya rasanya sudah mati rasa karena terus berjalan dan luka dikakinya yang terkena hawa dingin.

" ITU DIA! "

Sebuah seruan dari arah belakang membuat Luhan panik ia mempercepat langkahnya. Luhan memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Ia mencoba berlari dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya

Derap langkah kaki dari beberapa orang terdengar semakin dekat. Jantung Luhan berdegup sangat kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Darah dikakinya semakin banyak yang keluar dengan sia-sia.

OH,GOD!

Luhan sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Kakinya sudah capek. Ia lelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan para cecunguk itu. ingin sekali luhan membolongi kepala para orang tak tahu diri yang sudah membuat kakinya terluka hingga ia sulit iuntuk berjalan.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar dari arah belakang Luhan. Para penjahat yang berjumlah delapan orang itu menembaki luhan dengan revolver mereka. Mereka menembaki Luhan dengan membabi buta.

Luhan terus berlari dan berlari agar tak daoat terkejar oleh para bedebah sialan itu.

TAP

Langkah Luhan terhenti.

Didepannya adalah sebuah jalan buntu. Ia tak akan dapat berlari lagi. Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap para pengejarnya tadi. Terpaksa...

SRET

Luhan akan menghadapi mereka sendirian hingga titik darah penghabisan!

Luhan memasang kuda-kuda, siap bertarung. Ia memeperhatikan para penjahat yang sedari tadi menyeringai melihatnya bagaikan seekor makanan.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang diketahui oleh luhan adalah sang buronan yang telah menembak betisnya. Sang buronan tampak menyeringai sangat lebar. Ia memainkan pistol yang ada ditangannya.

" Well,coba kita lihat siapa yang ada dihadapan kita ini? "

Buronan luhan mendekati luhan perlahan. Membuat luhan semakin waspada. Luhan sedikit bergeser kearah kanan.

" Kau akan aku lepaskan,manis. Tapi... " buronan itu menggantungkan kalimatnya " –kau harus mau membatu kami. HAHAHAHA "

Buronan berwajah mengerikan itu mengarahkan moncong revolvernya kearah Luhan. Temannya mengikuti aksi sang buronan.

" Tentukan pilihanmu atau peluru ini akan bersarang dikepalamu. Kau tidak ingin nyawamu melayang bukan,cantik? " tanya sang buronan.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya. Ia paling tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan kata 'manis' ataupun 'cantik'. Dia lelaki dan ia tak akan suka dipanggil dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu.

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung mengarahkan kaki kanannya kearah moncong pistol pada pria dihadapannya. Sang pria kaget. Ia memandang tak percaya pada Luhan yang menangkap pistolnya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Luhan menarik tangan pria yang tadi ia ambil senjatanya. Ia kunci pergerakan pria itu hingga sang pria tak dapat bergerak. Luhan mengarahkan pistol yang direbutnya kearah kepala sang pria. Ia menatap satu-persatu pria yang mulai melepaskan tembakan kearahnya.

" BERHENTI! "

Sang buronan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berhenti menembaki Luhan. Anak buah buronan itu perlahan mulai melemparkan senjata mereka. Para anak buah memandang sang ketua yang tengah menggeram.

Mereka tahu bahwa orang yang saat ini berada dalam kuncian luhan adalah kekasih sang ketua. Ketua mereka memanglah seorang GAY...

" Lepaskan. Anak. Buahku. Sekarang. Juga. " kata buronan luhan dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

luhan sedikit menyeringai. Ia mulai menaraik pelatuk pistol yang ada ditangannya. Luhan tersenyum miring pada sang buronan.

" Aku akan melepaskan dia asalkan kau membiarkanku pergi " kata Luhan dengan ekspresi dingin.

Tampak sang buronan yang memandangi sang kekasih yang berada dalam kuncian tangan mungil luhan. Ia mulai berpikir. Mempertimbangkan antara ia harus mengorbankan kekasihnya atau membiarkan Luhan pergi.

Beberapa menit berlalu membuat Luhan merasa jengkel karena penjahat itu terlalu lama berpikir.

Sang buronan akhirnya mengangguk, memilih untuk membiarkan Luhan pergi daripada sang kekasih yang menjadi korban.

Senyuman kecil terpatri diwajah Luhan yang lama kelamaan mengembang menjadi sebuah seringai lebar.

" Lemparkan semua senjata kalian ketanah dan segera tengkurap " perintah Luhan pada gerombolan itu.

Sang buronan melemparkan pistolnya,dua buah pistol yang ia taruh di dalam saku jasnya dan juga sebuah pisau juga ia ikut lemparkan ketanah. Ia mulai tengkurap,diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang lain.

Luhan berjalan kearah sang ktua sambil terus memegangi orang yang tadi . Luhan menunduk, berusaha mengambil senjata para gerombolan itu. Namun,pada saat ia akan mengambil semua senjata sang ketua-

DUAGH

Ketua memukul rahang Luhan hingga sang korban terjungkal kebelakang. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan,ketua yang tadinya dikejar oleh Luhan segera mengambil sebuah pisaunya tadi dan melemparkannya kearah betis Luhan yang terluka.

" ARRRRGGHHH "

Teriakan Luhan membahana didalam gang kecil itu. darah yang tadi sudah berhenti malah mengucur sangat deras melebihi saat ditembak sang buronan.

Buronan itu tersenyum mengerikan. Diambilnya revolver miliknya yang tergeletak diatas tanah. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil terus tersenyum.

Ia memandangi Luhan yang tak berdaya diatas tanah tersebut. Kulit putih yang terkena percikan darah. Darah yang mengucur dengan deras membuat darah yang mengalir seperti sungai. Wajah yang menampakkan kesakitan luar biasa. Dada yang kembang kempis mencarai pasokan udara. Sorot mata yang meredup. Pemandangan yang biasa bagi sang ketua.

Ketua mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Luhan.

" Hahaha... " ketua tertawa kecil " Sayang sekali orang sepertimu harus mati. Padahal,mendengar prestasimu dari para penjaga diruang tahananku, kau adalah orang yang sangat cerdik. Tapi,hanya segini saja. Aku kira kau bisa kujadikan anak buahku " orang berwajah mengerikan itu tertawa mencemooh " Tapi,karena kelancanganmu yang meyentuh kekasihku membuat aku geram. Jadi,hanya satu hukuman yang pantas untukmu. Yaitu... MATI "

Suara tembakan terdengar.

Wajah nan ayu itu sudah tak menampakkan kesakitan lagi. Kelopak mata mulai tertutup. Menyembunyikan iris hazel yang biasanya menampilkan sorot ceria. Napas yang tadinya tak teratur sudah tak terlihat lagi. Degupan jantung sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Sang intelejen kebanggan korea telah meninggal.

**.**

**.**

**30 menit setelah kejadian itu**

Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan musim dingin mendekati sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa milik Luhan. Ia memandangi tubuh Luhan yang memucat akibat tak adanya lagi aktifitas jantung yang menggerakkan organ-organ bagian dalam milik Luhan.

Pria itu mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang sangat dingin keatas bahunya dan meninggalkan gang kecil yang menjadi saksi melayangnya nyawa seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutan nasib luhan? Siapakah pria paruh baya itu? mengapa author tega membuat luhan mati?**

**Saksikan di kemilau cinta luhan : cinta tiada akhir dan luhan termehek-mehek #plak!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Luhan terbangun

**Hybrid**

**Disclaimer © HunHan milik shipper.**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Rating : T dulu. Ntar M,kok!**

**Summary : Seorang ilmuwan membuat sebuah penemuan yang menggegerkan dunia. Sang hybrid telah terlahir kembali kedunia ini.**

**a/n : author kayanya update tiap minggu sekali deh kalo hybrid. Soalnya rating T jadi author merasa aman-aman sajaaaa...**

**Warning! BOYXBOY! COWOKXCOWOK!**

**NGGAK SUKA? SILAHKAN ANDA MENCOBA UNTUK MENIKMATINYA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Desember XXXX**

Pria paruh baya memasuki sebuah rumah hutan yang jarang sekali dilewati oleh orang-orang. Angin malam yang berhembus tak ubahnya seperti sebuah pisau yang bisa langsung membunuhmu seketika tak dihiraukannya.

Didepan pria itu terdapat sebuah semak belukar yang rimbun. Disingkirkannya semak itu.

SREK

SREK

Ternyata, dibalik semak tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah megah bergaya eropa. Pria yang bernama Lee Sooman itu berjalan kearah pagar rumah tersebut. Membuka pagar yang sudah berkarat itu hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang berisik. Mengganggu kesunyian hutan yang tampak mengerikan tersebut.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ia melangkah mendekati pintu masuk rumah bercat merah darah itu. Memutar knop pintu itu dan memasukinya.

CTAK

Sooman menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati ada seekor kelinci berbulu putih bercorak hitam dikepalanya dengan mata berwarna hitam bulat yang tengah bersembunyi dibawah sofa ruang tamunya.

Sooman mendekati sofa dimana sang kelinci bersembunyi. Ia berjongkok dan mengulurkaan tangannya kepada kelinci itu. Kelinci itu mendekat kearah Sooman dan keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya.

Sooman menggendong kelinci itu dan mengelus-ngelus kepala dan telinga sang kelinci dengan lembut. Sang kelinci menurunkan telinganya karena keenakan dielus oleh Sooman.

" Mengapa kau kabar sampai kesini Kyungsoo? " tanya Sooman pada sang kelinci. Ia menurunkan kelinci itu dan duduk disofa.

Tubuh kelinci itu mulai membesar. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berubah menjadi sepasang tangn dan sepasang kaki. Telinganya mulai memenndek dan menjadi telinga manusia biasa. Semua mulai berubah mulai dari hidung,mulut,dan sebagainya.

Sosok kelinci mungil bermata bulat telah hilang. Tergantikan dengan seorang pemuda berwajah manis berambut hitam dengan mata bulat yang amat menggemaskan. Ia memakai sebuah kaos merah dan celana jeans hitam.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu mendekati Sooman sambil terus mengumpat 'tua bangka' atau 'x-men mania' juga 'orang purba'.

Sooman yang masih bisa mendengar umpatan Kyungsoo yang lumayan keras hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui itu aku,profesor? " tanya Kyungsoo kepada Sooman. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah sang profesor yang telah dianggapnya ayah sendiri.

Sooman mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab " Aku pergi membeli bahan makanan untuk 'kita' " Sooman menekankan pada kata 'kita'.

Kyungsoo mangut-mangut mengerti apa maksud dari kata yang ditekankan oleh Sooman tadi. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'YIXING AND KYUNGSOO'.

CKLEK

Diruangan yang ternyata tempat tidur itu seorang pemuda berulit putih dengan lesung pipi di pipi kirinya tengah berjongkok didepan sebuah lemari kecil. Sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

Kyungsoo mendekati pemuda itu dengan berjingkat. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat terdengar oleh sang teman sekamar. Kyungsoo sudah bersuap-siap untuk mengagetkan temannya,tapi...

" Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengagetiku,Kyungsoo " ucap pemuda itu. membuat Kyungsoo langsung cemberut dengan memonyongkan bibirnya.

" Kau menyebalkan,Yixing! " kata Kyungsoo dan menuju ranjangnya yang berwarna baby blue.

Kyungsoo menaiki ranjangnya lalu tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen biru navy dihiasi berbagai gambar kelinci dan unicorn.

Kamar yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi, 'ayah'-nya lah yang mendekorasi ruangan ini. Dengan menggunakan bentuk hewan dirinya dan Yixing. Mengingatkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka dapat 'hidup' kembali karena kedua gen hewan tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing yang telah menemukan barang yang sedari tadi dicarinya yang ternyata sebuah bukuh jurnal mengenai Unicorn. Yixing memang baru dihidupkan oleh sang profesor seminggu yang lalu dan tak mengerti apa saja hal yang dapat membahayakan Unicorn.

Yixing berjalan menuju ranjang yang berada dipingggir Kyungsoo sambil menenteng buku tersebut dan menghempaskan pantatnya. Sementara Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan Yixing.

Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman,Yixing membuka buku bersampul kuda bertanduk tersebut. Lembar demi lembar terus ia baca. Mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan . Yixing mengerutkan dahinya sedikit tidak mengerti kalimat yang ada.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu turun dari ranjangnya. Mendekati ranjang Yixing dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat Yixing heran. Ia mengambil jurnal yang berada dipangkuan Yixing dan membacanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengetahui kata yang tidak diketahui oleh Yixing. Pria bermata bulat itu menoleh dan menjelaskan apa arti kata tadi. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo.

Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Mari kita tinggalkan crack pair buatan author SooLay dan menuju ke Sooman.

* * *

Disebuah kamar bergaya timur tengah. Seorang pria berwajah cantik terbaring diranjang berukuran king size. Pria itu terbaring dengan wajah damai yang menentramkan hati.

CEKLEK

Pintu rungan itu terbuka menampilkan seorang Lee Sooman yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang pria cantik itu dan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya disebuah meja kecil dipinggir ranjang.

Sooman mengamati wajah pria cantik bernama Xi Luhan tersebut. Jari lentik milik Luhan mulai bergerak. Kelopak mata doe itu terbuka menampilkan iris hazel yang sangat indah. Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan memandangi langit-langit kamar yang tidak dikenalinya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

**Flashback on.**

" Selamat datang kembali kedunia ini...

Luhan "

Ucap Sooman sambil tersenyum. Wajah keriputnya tampak berbinar melihat salah satu 'percobaan'nya hidup.

Luhan memandang Sooman dengan raut wajah polos.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Luhan.

Sooman mengelus surai dark brown Luhan dengan sayang. Seolah-olah Luhan adalah anaknya sendiri.

" Aku? Aku adalah 'ayah'mu Luhan "

Ucapan Sooman membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. Mencoba mengingat memorinya tentang orang didepannya. Namun,semua gelap. Kepalanya berdenyut saat ia mencoba memaksa otaknya mengingat kejadian tersebut.

" AAARRRRRGHHHH " Luhan mencengkram kepalanya. Ia terus mencoba menggali ingatannya namun nihil. Masih tetap gelap.

" Sudahlah,kau tak usah memaksakan ingatanmu. Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah aku,Lee Soomn adalah ayahmu Lee Luhan "

Layaknya seorang robot,Luhan menghentikan cengkramannya. Ia menoleh kearah Sooman dan mengangguk. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekosongan.

" Aku mengerti,Ayah "

**Flashback off.**

Luhan menatap Sooman dengan sorot mata polos. Sooman tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang 'anak'.

" Waktunya untuk makan,Luhan " Sooman mengambil angkok yang berisi bubur buatan Kyungsoo dan sendok. Ia mulai menyuapi Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah bubur yang terasa lezat tersebut. Beberapa suapan dan akhirnya bubur itu habis. Berpindah kemulut Luhan. Sooman mengambilkan secangkir earl grey kepada Luhan yang langsung diminum hingga cairan yang berada dicangkir itu mengikuti jejak bubur tadi. Masuk kedlam lambung Luhan.

Luhan memberikan cangkir itu kepada Sooman. Terjadi keheningan sesaat hingga terpecahkan dengan suara halus Luhan.

" Ayah,boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu? " Luhan bertanya sambil memainkan selimut merah darah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

" Tentu saja boleh. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Luhan? "

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya " Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa-apa? Kenapa jika aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu semua gelap dan kepalaku terasa sangat sakit? "

Sooman tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan " Kau habis tertabrak mobil dan dokter mengatakan bahwa sebagian ingatanmu hilang. Dokter menyarankan agar kau tidak mengingat terlalu keras atau kepalamu nantinya akan terasa sangat sakit " ucap Sooman dengan lancarnya.

Luhan menganggukkan kepala mendengar alasan logis Sooman.

" Kau mau bertemu dengan saudara-saudarimu? Mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga "

Luhan menoleh. Ternyata ia memiliki beberapa orang saudara. Luhan mengangguk dan menurunkan kakinya.

Saat langkah pertamanya, Luhan hampir saja terjatuh. Untung saja ayahnya memeganginya terlebih dahulu sebelum wajah mulusnya membentur lantai marmer.

" Sebentar " ucap Sooman dan mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik. Ia menyuntik lengan kanan Luhan.

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Luhan langsung dapat berdiri bahkan ia dapat meloncat. Luhan tersenyum senang dan memeluk Sooman erat.

" Terima kasih,ayah! " ucap Luhan membuat Sooman tertawa senang.

" Ya. Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk 'anak-anak'ku. Sekarang,mari kita menuju lantai bawah dan menemui saudara-saudarimu. Mereka pasti senang melihatmu kembali "

" YA! "

Dan mereka berduapun meninggalkan kamar bernuansa kerajaan timur tengah tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hadohh.. encok jari(?) author kambuh gara-gara ngetik ini. Udah dipanjangin walaupun dikit sih...**

**Yang nebak kalo si buronan itu kris salah banget! Author gak tega ngebuat kris banyak bekas piercing-nya.**

**Author ngadain polling nih buat ff ini. Kalian bisa milih pair apa yang kalian inginkan. Silahkan ke profil author dan pilih pair yang kau inginkan atau author bakal buat nih ff jadi ChenHan. Author lagi demen crack pair. Tentukan pilihanmu atau author menjadikan ChenHan!**


	4. Chapter 4 : ChenHan roleplay!

**Hybrid**

**Disclaimer © HunHan milik shipper.**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Rating : T dulu. Ntar M,kok!**

**Summary : Seorang ilmuwan membuat sebuah penemuan yang menggegerkan dunia. Sang hybrid telah terlahir kembali kedunia ini.**

**a/n : Karena ada yang meminta pairing KaiLu,ChenHan,HunHan,KaiSoo, dan lain-lain. Author akan membuat beberapa pairing official dan beberapa crack pair yang tak pernah terbayangkan. Cao~**

**Warning! BOYXBOY! COWOKXCOWOK!**

**NGGAK SUKA? SILAHKAN ANDA MENCOBA UNTUK MENIKMATINYA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sooman berjalan keluar dari sebuah pintu berukir naga diikuti Luhan. Keduanya menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dimana 'anak-anak' Sooman menunggu keduanya.

Luhan tampaknya masih setelah mendengar perkataan 'ayah'nya. Firasatnya mengatakan jangan pernah percaya dengan perkataan Sooman. Tapi,entah mengapa tubuhnya sudah seperti robot yang sudah di setting untuk mengiyakan semua perintah Sooman.

Luhan mengamati ini terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali juga sangat artistik. Banyak lukisan-lukisan yang ditaksir Luhan jika dijual akan berharga jutaan dollar. Selain lukisan,terdapat beberapa patung dengan nama seperti Alexander Graham Bell,Thomas Alfa Edison,Alfred Nobel,dan sebagainya.

Sepertinya ayah Luhan adalah seseorang yang teramat sangat mengidolakan pengetahuan sampai-sampai memajang beberapa tokoh penting dalam sejarah dunia.

" Saudara-saudari-mu menunggumu didalam "

Ucapan Sooman membuat Luhan menoleh. Ia menatap Sooman yang membuka pintu yang sangat unik dengan berbagai gambar seperti unicorn,kelinci,ular,dan berbagai hewan yang tidak Luhan tahu.

Sooman merangkul pundak Luhan dan mengajak Luhan untuk masuk kedalam.

Didalam ruangan, berbagai pemuda dan gadis duduk. Beberapa diantaranya sedang tertawa bersama, seperti yang dilakukan oleh HyunA,Jong In,dan Chanyeol.

Lalu,ada juga beberapa orang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tipis dengan tenang seperti Chen,Kyungsoo, dan Yixing. Mereka sibuk dengan bacaan mereka tanpa memerdulikan Jong In yang sesekali mengejek mereka bertiga.

Sooman berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian 'anak-anak'-nya. Keenam orang itu kompak menoleh kearah pintu dan memandang Luhan.

Mereka menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tertarik sekaligus penasaran. Luhan yang dipandangi pun merasa tak peduli. Ia masih sibuk memandangi dekorasi ruangan yang cukup unik jika tidak ingin dikatakan kekanakan.

" Perkenalkan saudara kalian. Lee Luhan. Aku harap kalian dapat memperlakukannya dengan 'baik' " Sooman menekankan kata 'baik' sambil mendelik kepada Jong In yang hanya bisa cengengesan.

" Luhan. Kuperkenalkan kau pada saudaramu- "

Sooman menatap kearah sofa panjang " Gadis disana bernama HyunA,lalu disebelah kirinya bernama Jong In. Kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Lalu disebelah kanan HyunA adalah Chanyeol- "

Ketiga orang yang ditunjuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Luhan. Luhan sendiri juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Sooman beralih menunjuk sofa diseberang sofa panjang tadi-

" Dan yang disana. Yang bermata bulat itu bernama Kyungsoo,disebelahnya Chen. Lalu yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat disana namanya Yixing "

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kepada Luhan. Chen sama sekali tak memperhatikan Luhan. Sementara Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Sooman membawa Luhan kearah sofa single yang berada diantara kedua Sofa panjang diruangan tersebut.

**Plok!**

Sooman menepuk kedua tangannya. Meminta perhatian. Luhan hanya menatap penasaran dengan apa yang akan ayah nya katakan.

" Mulai saat ini. Luhan akan berbagi kamar dengan Chen. Aku mengharapkan tidak akan ada pelanggaran peraturan disini. Aku meminta Chen untuk memberitahu apa saja 'peraturan' disini kepada Luhan- "

Pria paruh baya itu menatap Chen dengan tajam. Chen tampak tak perduli dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap Chen dengan pandangan tertarik.

Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering.

" Aku akan pergi ke London selama beberapa minggu. Kuharap kalian memperlakukan Luhan dengan manusiawi. Dan- Aku ingin laporan mengenai keadaan kalian setiap dua hari sekali. Mengerti? "

" Hoi! Kau mau meninggalkan kami dengan wanita tomboy ini? " tanya Kai pada Sooman.

Luhan memandang tidak suka pada Kai yang mengira dirinya seorang wanita tomboy. Ia lelaki dan sangat anti dengan julukan pada wanita-wanita diluar sana.

" Hei,hitam! Siapa yang kau panggil wanita tomboy? Hah!? Aku ini seorang pria "

Kai men-death glare Luhan yang dibalas dengan death glare yang cukup mengerikan. Perang death glare terjadi.

**Brak!**

Sebuah gebrakan membuat orang-orang yang ada disana menoleh pada sang pelaku penggebrakan meja.

Wanita mungil yang bernama HyunA melipat tangfannya didepan dada. Wanita itu memandang jengah pada Kai.

Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa Kai selalu saja mencari perkara? Lama-kelamaan HyunA mulai tidak betah bersama kelompok Kai.

Sooman tersenyum dan beranjak dari ruangan. Ia meraih knop pintu ruangan itu.

**Cklek**

Sebelum pergi, pria tua itu berbalik dan memandang 'anak-anak'nya-

" Jaga diri kalian,anak-anak "

**Brak**

-Akhirnya Sooman benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Keheningan melingkupi 5 orang diruangan itu. Kai dan Luhan enggan menatap satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju Luhan. Ia terus tersenyum manis menatap Luhan.

**Puk**

" Selamat datang disini, Luhan. Kau mau aku antar kekamarmu? " tanya Kyungsoo ramah sambil menyentuh pundak Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia menoleh kearah kanan dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kai sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Kyungsoo. Mengejeknya secara langsung. Kai terlihat memerah menahan amarah. Sementara pria tinggi disebelah Kai tertawa keras.

" Hahahaha... Kau lihat? Dia bahkan tak takut sama sekali padamu,Hitam! "

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan keji. Ia menginjak kaki Chanyeol hingga sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

" Arrghhh... Hitam sialan! Awas,kau! "

" Jangan bertengkar Chanyeol,Kai! " HyunAikut-ikutan berteriak.

" HAHAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu,tiang listrik! " suara tawa Kai yang membahana mengisi ruangan yang sepi itu.

" Aku ditinggal oleh Kyungsoo. Huh! " Yixing menggembungkan pipi-nya menyadari bahwa ia ditinggal oleh teman sekamarnya.

Poor Yixing

**.**

**Sementara itu...**

Chen terlihat membersihkan sebuah ranjang single berwarna putih yang terletak disebelah ranjangnya. Ia terlihat sangat santai dan tidak perduli dengan ranjangnya sendiri yang juga kotor.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang pria berwajah manis yang terlihat asyik berbincang. Chen menatap salah satu diantara kedua pria itu yang mempunyai durai dark brown.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Chen yang telah selesai merapikan ranjang Luhan. Ia terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja Chen yang memang selalu baik. Tapi,pandangan puas itu harus terhenti dikarenakan pemandangan ranjang berantakan Chen.

" Selalu seperti biasa,Chen " Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada sarkastik.

" Kau hapal,bukan? " tanya Chen, ambigu.

Kyungsoo mendecih lirih yang terdengar jelas oleh Chen. Pekerjaan Chen memang bagus diawal. Namun,selalu berakhir berantakan dengan dirinya sendiri.*****

" Kutinggal kau disini,Luhan. Kuharap kau senang sekamar dengan Chen " ucap Kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan Chen bersama Luhan.

Luhan mendekati Chen dan mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan jabat tangan kepada Chen. Chen menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan buru-buru melepasnya.

" Aku Luhan"

" Aku Jongdae. Kau bisa memanggilku,Chen "

Luhan menatap sekeliling dan menuju ranjang yang ia duga adalah miliknya. Pria manis itu menatap Chen dengan pandangan tertarik. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya. Memberi senyum lebar kepada Chen.

" Ah~ Jadi... kau teman sekamarku,kan? Bisakah kita nanti mandi bersama? Nanti aku akan menggosok punggungmu! "

Pertanyaan mengejutkan dari Luhan membuat Chen kaget. Ia tak pernah mandi bersama orang lain. Ia selalu mandi sendiri. Chen harus berpikir-pikir dulu tentang ajakan Luhan.

Luhan terlihat menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Chen " –Punggungmu tak pernah digosok,bukan? Rasanya enak,lho~ "

" Baiklah " jawaban Chen membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Luhan menggeret Chen menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih.

" Lebih cepat,Lebih baik! Ayo kita mandi sekarang! " Kata Luhan yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pasrah dari Chen.

Luhan membuka T-shirt merah maroon-nya. Menampakkan tubuh bagian atas Luhan yang berwarna putih susu. Serta nipple pink yang menggoda. Membuat Chen meneguk air liurnya secara paksa.

Tangan mungil dengan jari lentik itu bergerak kearah kancing celana jeans-nya. Lalu,merambat kearah zipper celana tersebut dan menurunkannya. Luhan melepaskannya celana jeansnya. Setelah itu,ia melepaskan celana dalamnya. Membuat pantatnya yang seksi terlihat.

Wajah Chen sudah merah padam. Ia merasa bagian selatan tubuhnya bereaksi melihat tubuh mulus Luhan. Chen terus menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Chen sedari tadi menatap pantat-nya menyeringai. Ia tersenyum menggoda kearah Chen. Berjalan dengan langkah menggoda kepada pria yang terlihat membatu.

" Kenapa kau belum membuka pakaianmu,Chen? Kau mau aku membukakannya? "

Belum sempat Chen menjawab. Luhan langsung menarik kaos You-Can-See yang dikenakan Chen keatas. Mempertontonkan dada bidang Chen. Membuat Luhan menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Luhan tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir Chen. Membuat Chen kaget.

Luhan menjilati bibir bawah Chen. Meminta izin untuk mengeksplorasi mulut Chen. Chen membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Luhan bergerilya didalam goa hangatnya.

Chen mulai menggerakkan lidahnya. Pertarungan lidah antara kedua orang 'saudara' tersebut. Luhan merasa sangat bergairah. Ia terus membelit lidah Chen. Namun,sepertinya Luhan harus mengaku kalah oleh permainan lidah Chen.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Luhan segera melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kilatan mata Chen dan Luhan terlihat sama. Kilatan bergairah sekaligus nafsu akan sebuah kegiatan yang dinamakan sex.

Chen langsung memojokkan Luhan didinding. Sementara Luhan langsung mengaitkan kakinya kepinggang Chen.

Chen menjilat dan menggigiti leher jenjang Luhan. Sementara empunya menengadahkan lehernya. Mempersilahkan Chen memberi tanda kepemilikan bernama kissmark. Jilatan Chen naik keatas.

Ia menghentikan aksi jilat menjilatnya. Menyentuh dagu Luhan.

Dan...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana? Masih role play sih.. masih jilat-jilatan.**

**Readers pasti pingin nabok kriwil,kan? WKWKWK!**

**AHAHAHAHA! Next chap beneran lemon.**

**Thank's loh, buat yang nge-riview di chap-chap sebelumnya. Kriwil bukanlah apa-apa jika tanpa kalian. #eaaakk...**


	5. pemberitahuan,kawan!

**err... Hai semua!**

**Kriwil mau bilang terima kasih pake banget karena udah baca ngebaca,nge-riview,nge-fave,nge-follow cerita kriwil. Kriwil sebenernya udah namatin semua cerita buatan Kriwil. Tapi,author pingin update tuh chapter bareng fanfic Kriwil yang lain. Yang dinilai sama temen Kriwil HOT,terlalu ngayal,sama rada gak mungkin.**

**kalian bisa milih. ini nominasinya yang mau Kriwil publish :**

**- Eternal bride of heaven. tentang sebuah percintaan dimana sang uke itu author siksa abis-abisan :3 trus,ntar pasangannya bakal hidup sampe akhirat. Ngaco banget. genrenya hurt/comfort.**

**- Cinnamon. Oneshot dengan tema western. Sebuah cerita dengan beberapa puisi didalamnya. sama kayak EBH. genrenya juga rada angst dikit.**

**- A mysterious case. drabble. genre setiap chapter beda.**

**dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**satu pemberitahuan. bahwa semua ff itu belum nemuin pair. silahkan kalian tentuin. author bakal usahain semua ketampung.**

**see ya' next time. entah author bakalkembali berapa bulan pasti kangen kalian semua.**

**fb sama twitter gak author buka. author pake fb pacar. Neng Kyuu Si Kitsune.**

**salam cinta,**

**Kriwil**


End file.
